The present invention relates generally to a firearm magazine or clip. More particularly the present invention relates to a device for holding or joining a plurality of firearm magazines or clips that enable accessibility to a plurality of ammunition.
The contents of each U.S. patent or other reference, if any, cited in this application, are hereby incorporated by reference.
Many modem firearms used for combat or sporting activities are capable of high cyclic rates of fire and are usually equipped with magazines capable of holding a plurality of cartridges. Such magazines must usually be manually released from the weapon when they have become empty, at which time a second magazine must be inserted into the weapon before firing may be continued. Typically, the second or third magazine is carried in a protective pouch attached to the weapon user""s belt or carried in the user""s vest or pocket. Since removal and insertion of the additionally loaded magazine may take an undesirably long time, various devices have been developed in an effort to expedite and ease the loading of the additional magazine.
Generally, multiple magazine holders serve the purpose of coupling together two or more magazines so that the combatant or sportsman will have immediately available multiple magazines rather than one magazine for use with the weapon. Such holders have previously welded or taped magazines together in an effort to provide an ability to fire more rounds quickly. Alternatively, a clip joining device for holding two clips end to end (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,238, issued Aug. 11, 1987 to Schoepflin), or a box-like protective device attachable to the weapon (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,404, issued Nov. 24, 1984 to Johnson), are known. Another magazine holder, distributed by Defense Procurement Manufacturing Services, Inc. (DPMS) and advertised on May 22, 2002 at the DPMS website http://www.dpmsinc.com, discloses a xe2x80x9cTriple Mag Holderxe2x80x9d. Although generally well-suited for holding multiple magazines, the DPMS device presents potential problems for the user regarding safety and ease of placing and securing multiple magazines.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device capable of holding a plurality of firearm magazines that is more efficient, safer, highly effective, and more reliable than known devices.
The present invention describes a device capable of holding a plurality of firearm magazines that is more efficient, safer, highly effective, and more reliable than known devices. The device comprises an upper plate, a lower plate, and an interconnected securing member. The upper plate is rotationally positioned about the securing member, and the lower plate is rotationally mounted to the securing member below the upper plate. Magazines are placed between the upper plate and the lower plate in slots defined by the inner surfaces of the plates, and together the plates securely engage the magazines in a clamp-like manner when tightened with the securing member.
Multidirectional movements of the plates allow them to be adjusted in order to facilitate placement and securing of the magazines. Adjustment of the upper plate includes free/unrestricted rotational movement about the central longitudinal axis of the securing member, and restricted vertical translational movement about the central longitudinal axis of the securing member. Adjustment of the lower plate includes rotational movement about the central longitudinal axis of the securing member. The upper plate has an inner lip within a recess, allowing the securing member head to be contained substantially within the recess and/or rest substantially flush with the outer surface of the upper plate when in use. Additionally, the upper plate and the lower plate have substantially curved edge surfaces, providing a smooth transition from one surface to another.
Thus, one embodiment of the present invention includes a device for holding two magazines for use with a firearm comprising: an upper plate having an outer surface and an inner surface; a lower plate having an outer surface and an inner surface; and a securing member having a head, a body, and a foot, said head having a top surface and a bottom surface; wherein the upper plate is rotationally positioned about the body of the securing member; the lower plate is rotationally mounted to the foot of the securing member; the upper plate has a recess with an aperture, and the securing member foot and the securing member body pass through the recess and aperture of the upper plate, the securing member head being received in the recess such that the bottom surface of the securing member head engages an inner lip of the recess thus preventing the securing member head from passing through the aperture of the upper plate, the depth of the recess and the height of the securing member head being such that the top surface of the securing member head is contained substantially within the recess; the lower plate receives the securing member foot in a threaded aperture; and the inner surface of the upper plate defines first and second slots adapted to engage top surfaces of first and second firearm magazines respectively, and the inner surface of the lower plate defines corresponding first and second slots adapted to engage bottom surfaces of the first and the second firearm magazines respectively, such that together the upper plate and the lower plate securely receive the first and the second firearm magazines in the first and second slots respectively, upon tightening of the device.
The device may be used by: separating the upper plate from the lower plate a sufficient distance to allow a plurality of firearm magazines to be positioned therebetween; adjusting the upper plate and the lower plate to facilitate placement of the plurality of magazines therebetween, including rotating the lower plate at least five degrees about a central longitudinal axis of the securing member, rotating the upper plate at least five degrees about the central longitudinal axis, and vertically translating the upper plate about the central longitudinal axis; placing a plurality of magazines between the upper plate and the lower plate; and tightening the securing member to secure the plurality of magazines between the upper plate and the lower plate, and to position the securing member head to be substantially contained within the recess of the upper plate.
The multidirectional movement of the upper plate and lower plate, substantially curved edge surfaces and/or chamfered outer edge surfaces, recessed securing member head, and other structural elements provide for a device capable of holding a plurality of firearm magazines that is more efficient, safer, highly effective, and more reliable than known devices.